The diarys of AngèleCaché Dupont and Connor Cheva
by fallen-angel-amber
Summary: Summary: A girl named Angèle-Caché Dupont she lives in france is 13 and a wild child livin life ! and then her life changes when she meets Connor Chevalier the towns bad boy ! Angèle-Caché is faced with problems of her own. What will happen next?


**Summary: A girl named Angèle-Caché Dupontshe lives in France is 16 and a wild child living life !! and then her life changes when she meets Connor Chevalier the towns bad boy !! Angèle-Caché is faced with problems of her own. What will happen ?? you never know.**

** The diary's of Angèle-Caché Dupont and Connor Chevalier **

**Chapter one Angèle-Caché's diary:**

**13 October**

**well about me lets see**

**Name; Angèle-Caché Dupont**

**Age; 13**

**D.O.B; 13 October 1994**

**Mother; Astrid Dupont**

**Father; Mr dupont the 6th**

**Sisters; none**

**Brothers; one, Eugene**

**Sexuality; bi**

**Hair colour; black**

**Skin; olive**

**Boyfriend/girlfriend; none**

**City; Paris**

**Religion; Pagan/ wiccan practises the craft and rocks at it !!**

**Note; I can not speak french only bits**

**Entry 1;**

**Today is my birthday I am 13! Whoop whoop**

**Slept till late, did nothing interesting until about 12 pm. Poot and I went to the skate park (we rocked as usual!!) got in to a fight kicked his butt!!**

**Oh I forgot to mention I moved out of my parents place like 3 months ago! Now I live in a huge place with Poot(well he lives with me), we boost(steal) cars for dough, and I designing clothes and stuff ,own a few art galleries. I've been arrested a few times (got out of it though).**

**Any way not the point other than kicking butt today, um got stoned. Damn that weed Poot got us was good! Got a blimp though it hurts like hell now I am not stoned. and as for what I wore well picture this ;**

**Skinny chic wearing**

**BLACK skinny jeans low riding them**

**A Black top with the "if you see da cops warna bro" written on it,**

**Combat boots(black of course)**

**Loads of belts**

**Dog collar**

**Leash (Poot was my puppy yester day so I was his puppy today)**

**Black eyeliner**

**Hair short and messed up !! And PACman knickers with matching bra (woo PAC man rocks!!) (stop picturing what I look like)lol so yeah I am gonna crash now so like cherz cuza.**

**end of entry**

**Connor's diary:**

**13/10**

**okay. Hi howz it?m' names Connor Chevalier**

**a bit about me ;**

**Name; you already know it**

**Age:15**

**d.o.b; 14/10/1992**

**mom; well shes french, drives me mad, her names Monique Chevalier not married**

**dad; total nutter is Irish disappears a lot names Terrence Kelly don't know him as well as I should!**

**Brother; Trevor yuk! Hes an idiot I haven't a clue how many times I have broken his nose but yeah that's only cause hes disgusting and only cares about how many girls he can get (argh he should hook up with Amy I cant believe the cow thinks shes going out with me!)**

**Religion; wiccan/ pagan (yes I do practise magik)**

**City; PARIS**

**Entry 0ne**

**Oh god to morrow is my birthday!**

**I hope mom doesn't make a big fuss over it!**

**Today well I slept.**

**Got up went out with the lads. Saw this hot chic at the skate park. She seems to be the towns bad girl wore loads of black. Saw her knickers her boxers slipped down wail she was grinding, shes one good skater! She got in to a fight though some guy came up to her and as like " wanna kick it baby?" and she was like " no, get lost" even though she said quite forcefully he didn't instead he groped her ass. Next thing she was like on top of him beating the crap out of him. It was amazing, I have never seen any thing like it I didn't see her face properly though, only from real far. Has a good body. A claimers body, shes real flexible too. Any ways, yeah got pissed and stoned stayed at Reeds place, head hurts am on the top bunk Reeds on the bottom giggling his ass off! I'm reading out as I wright he wrought in his diary about an hour ago, read it out as well its really funny. He wasn't WIth us when we saw the girl so I had to explain to him what she looks like. He says the can be no one hotter than the girl he lives with but I haven't met her yet and Reed say I most probably wont. Apparently shes really arty and doesn't bother him much unless shes stoned, according to Reed shes his best girl mate, one mean table dancer. And sleeps, party's, drinks, dances, draws, boosts cars, sings, fights, paints and cusses a lot. Well I need to go now any ways or I might not get up to Morrow at all!**

**Peace out bura**

**end of entry end of chapter**


End file.
